


Sweet Talk

by Asellas



Series: Saecula Saeculorum [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blaze has a silver tongue, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: Blaze and Rain on the couch, things get heated.





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [@you-are-cast-out](https://you-are-cast-out.tumblr.com/), they gave me the prompt for this.  
> Enjoy~

“This movie sucks, it’s boring,” Rain yawns, rubbing his eyes as he blinks them blearily at the TV. Blaze gives him a bland look, raising an eyebrow at the water ghoul sprawled out in his lap. He has to fight to keep from growling in irritation, from snarling and snapping that _you can’t judge a movie you just fucking slept through._

“Maybe if you’d have been awake for the good part, you’d have liked it,” he murmurs instead, stroking a finger down one of the sleepy ghoul’s horns. Rain purrs and trills quietly, leaning into the touch like a cat. When he shifts Blaze notes the tented front of his pants, then huffs a quiet laugh when the timid ghoul chitters and tilts his head to look at him with sultry, gemstone eyes.

“What’s that look for,” Blaze asks innocently, barely keeping the smirk from his face when Rain bites at his lower lip suggestively. He knows _very well_ what the water ghoul wanted, but an idea comes to him.

“Wanna have some fun,” he purrs, Rain grinning at him and giving a playful chirp in response. “Right, then all you have to do, is do what I tell you.”

“Okay,” Rain says, licking at his lips, pulse already picking up.

“No touching till I say so, got it? Not me, not yourself,” he says and Rain tilts his head curiously but nods. Blaze scoots over to settle into the corner of the couch, pulling Rain to sit in his lap facing away from him. He pulls the water ghoul’s legs apart till he’s straddling his thighs, his pants stretched tight over his groin.

“Can I,” Rain asks, motioning at his pants.

“No, not till I say so,” Blaze says, making Rain groan in frustration though he makes no move to unsnap them or open the zipper to relieve the pressure. Blaze leans his head forward, lips brushing at the shell of the water ghoul’s ear.

“You want me to touch you, to push your pants down and stroke you through your boxer? Want me to slip my hand under the elastic and run my palm down your hard cock?” Rain takes in a sharp breath, whimpering quietly at the zing of pleasure Blaze’s deep, rumbling voice sends down his spine. Blaze taps the tips of his claws against Rain’s thighs, humming as he feels the water ghoul squirm.

“Let you fuck up into the circle of my fingers, slick with the precome dripping from your slit. Bet you’re gettin’ all wet and dripping for me now, aren’t you,” he asks, voice a low purr. Rain’s hips twitch forward, rubbing himself in the confines of his tight pants.

“Yes,” he moans, head falling back to rest on Blaze’s shoulder.

“Such a good little whore, yeah? So sweet and good for me, would let me fuck your face till you can’t breathe, choke you on my thick cock and you’d love it wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Rain gasps, writhing on the fire ghoul’s lap. He’s panting, hands clenching in the couch cushions to keep from touching himself like he was told, claws tearing at the upholstery.

“Mmm, look at you, so eager. You want my cock, hmm? Want me to stretch you open with my fingers, fuck you with my tongue till you can’t think, slick you up good so I can fill you full with my cock.”

“Blaze,” the water ghoul moans, arching his back. “ _Please._ ”

 “Let you bounce on my dick till the only thing you can say is my name and beg to come, beg me to fill you up till my cum is dripping down your thighs. Wouldn’t even have to touch your dick you’d come for me untouched, yeah make you fall apart just from my cock in your ass, pounding you into the floor, fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the rest of the night.”

“ _BLAZE,_ ” Rain shouts, hips bucking as he moans loudly then goes limp.

“Did you just,” Blaze begins, and the water ghoul whimpers, panting. The old ghoul chuckles and runs gentle claws through the spent ghoul’s hair, nuzzling and kissing at his neck.

“Oh, my beautiful little slut, you’re fucking perfect,” Blaze sighs, nipping at the lobe of Rain’s ear. He rolls the boneless ghoul around to lie across his chest, tilting his chin up to lean down and kiss him slowly. When he pulls back Rain gives him a tired smile, shifting forward to kiss at Blaze’s neck before settling back down and sighing contentedly.

“Hey,” Blaze murmurs, stroking his fingers down Rain’s tail, “who said I was done with you, yet?”

Blaze grins as Rain looks up at him, blue eyes going wide.


End file.
